Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving different kinds of loads. More precisely the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for moving loads on or in fluid.
Description of the Related Art
Moving loads, such as articles, materials, and people, for example, on water with boats or other vessels is well known. This moving of loads along waterways has always been affected by weather, especially by storms and winter conditions, for example.